Tao Pai Pai
Tao Pai Pai is the tertiary antagonist of the Dragon Ball series. ''Dragon Ball'' A famed assassin and mercenary, Tao Pai Pai was hired by the Red Ribbon Army to assassinate Son Goku. Commander Red was unsure about his ability and Tao demonstrated by killing General Blue, a former high ranking officer with a tongue strike. He defeated Goku with his Dodonpa, thinking he was dead, and killed his friend Bora with the back of his own spear, but he forgot one of the Dragon Balls. While Tao Pai Pai stayed on a nearby city to fetch new clothes, Goku, who had survived, climbed the Korin Tower, where he was trained by Master Korin. After three days, Tao fights Upa, asking him where he was hiding the Dragon Ball, but Goku interrupts him and fights him again. Goku continuously beats Tao up pummeling to the ground as his shirt is torn off. He uses his Dodonpa again but Goku blocks the ray with his hands, at which point Goku reveals he climbed the Korin Tower and drank from the Sacred Water, which made him stronger. Tao flees and decided to climb the tower by himself, but he is goaded by Korin into drinking common water. Believing to be stronger than before, Tao decides to return, and is given a fake Kinto'un flying cloud by Korin, which makes him fall to the gorund. He once again fights Goku and again is defeated, begging for mercy. While Goku is distracted, he trows a grenade at him and attempts to flee, but Goku kicks it back at him, blowing him up and nearly killing him. Later, it was revealed his brother was Master Shen. In the Piccolo Jr. Saga, he participated in the Tenkaichi Budokai, rebuilt as a cyborg and sought to gain vengeance on Tien Shinhan for deserting his brother. However Tao was defeated once again and taken away by Master Shen. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Tao Pai Pai makes two appearances in Dragon Ball Z, both during the Cell Games saga. In his first appearance, he acted as the enforcer for a man who ran a shelter that could supposedly protect people from Cell. However Gohan showed up and disrupted the man's plans. When an old martial artist from the town took on a few henchmen, Tao was called out to fight him. After exchanging a few blows, Tao had the man at his mercy and was about to finish him off with his Super Dodonpa, when Gohan stepped in. Though at first relived that the boy was not Goku, whom he still feared from their last confrontation, he soon fled after finding out he was Goku's son. In his second appearance, Tao was working for a businessman who wanted the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, in order to save himself from Cell. However Goku showed up, also looking for the Dragon Balls. Though he wanted the two Dragon Balls Tao had, he was disappointed not to have anything to give in return, so the assassin made him a deal. If Goku could solve three complex puzzle rings by dawn the next day, he could have the balls. Tao then took Goku's jacket, with the Dragon Balls inside and he and his boss made a break for it, thinking Goku wouldn't be able to track them down. However Goku managed to solve the puzzle rings and found them with his Instant Transmission. in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu tao alternate ending tao end up being much stronger then kid goku is tao easy over powered the young boy with hits to back of his neck and to his face stomach with goku to beat up to move tao shot him with anther Dodonpa witch kills the young boy. Category:Anime Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Teacher Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Speedster Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Revived villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Master of Hero Category:Brutes Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Immortals Category:Jerks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains